The Come Back
by marmarpenn
Summary: Lana was finally happy finding her family that she never knew she had. Life was great till an old enemy arises. Now the youngest of The Kane's has to fight this evil. Join Lana in her fight against this enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Lana had only been at the house of life for a week. She found out she had two uncles and one aunt that she never knew about. She also had two cousins Sadie Cane and Carter Cane, but she hasn't met them they went on vacation days before she came.

Lana paced in her room, she didn't look like her dad but her mom, and well at least that is what Amos said to her. She had gotten letters from them. She had to admit she was nervous; she has never had any family that she knew of till last week.

Alyssa sat on her bed and was telling her stuff but she didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"Lana!" she snapped, "They'll like you."

"No one likes me I have social issues!" I muttered.

"I like you," she whispered, "the ankle biters adore you, everyone here seems to adore you."

"I'm dorkey when I get nervous something catches on fire," I said.

"Well that makes sense you are a Elementalist may I also say your specialty is fire!" she frowned.

"We're home!"

"They're here, what if they hate me," Alyssa made a groan sound and started pulling me out the door and down the hall way.

"Hey Alyssa!" said a boy.

"Well you look like a Fire Elementlist's" he pointed to my bright red hair and orange eyes.

"I'm Sadie and this is Carter," said a girl next to him in her British accent.

"Lana," I said almost in a whisper.

"So how did you discover you were a Magician," Sadie said.

"I set this girl named Kayla's pants on fire because she was being mean to her step sister Cece," I pierced my lips.

They laughed really hard and patted me on the back. My nervousness set on ease. Note to self in the Magician world make people like you by telling them you discovered you set a girls pants on fire.

"How is her Egyptian reading?"

"Dreadful," said Amos, "like her father indeed."

"I'm bloody hungry," she said and she walked over to the fridge and stuck her head in.

"Thank god Christmas is over if Gran made one more sweater I swear-" Carter muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

I looked down warily. Alyssa's flight got canceled due to a snow storm where she lived. I got a necklace of a symbol of Sekhmet the goddess of fire, a girl with a head of a lion. He also gave me a dagger and wand just in case but he said I should be safer now that the threat is defeated. Also he gave me a cell phone and set a calendar oddly he knew when my birthday was and set it on the phone I meant to ask him to unset it I think I got over the fact that no one would come to celebrate it with me.

It was my birthday five days after Christmas when I was little I use to say I would get two disappointments done at once, but it never made it exactly easier.

All the older ones stayed up and watched the Hunger Games I borrowed the book from the library but I had no money so never could afford to see the movie when Sadie found this out she literly dragged me into the room to watch it and even muttered some of the lines because she memerised them. I couldn't help but laugh at her. For once I had a family clothes that weren't torn (unless on purpose).

"BEEP BEEP!" my phone went off and I looked at it.

Happy B-day reminder.

"It's your birthday now! I'm taking you shopping tomorrow so is Carter so he can hold the bags." She said.

"You don't have too-"

"No buts Lana I want you to have the best birthday every your becoming a teenager I want you to have fun," she smiled warmly.

I walked to my room that night. I had a family. I had a home. But little did I know I had a destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have got a rude review and I may ask if you don't like the book don't review at all not to me not to anybody because it really can hurt someone's feelings anyway here is another chapter. And also I have another book for Percy Jackson if you want to read it.** **It has Kayla and Cece in it.** s/8672434/1/How-Amazing-It-Would-Be-If-We-Were-Actually-Normal-Oc-s

**Chapter Two:**

Sadie literally dragged me out the door; you could guess I don't want to go shopping at the moment. Carter rolled his eyes and Alyssa was stifling laughs.

Sadie brought me to a gizzilain stores and she wasn't kidding about making Carter hold the bags he had them draped across his arms and he held shoe boxes. Some of the stuff I didn't want but Sadie insisted on buying. We had petrels and ice cream for lunch. I didn't feel like I was thirteen though. Sadie was 15 and Carter was seventeen even Alyssa was fourteen. I was thirteen but I felt twelve and young.

Sadie got my hair cut I usually cut it so it was choppy and uneven, my hair made me stand out which I would rather not it made me an easy target for bullies like Kayla. Cece was my only friend they told me that they were sent to this summer camp. They were both a year older than me and are starting high school a year before me. One year Cece got Kayla to do it once but I was 3rd grade. It think that is the only nice thing Kayla said to me.

We were in the parking lot alone I felt chills up my back "Hello young ones!" a voice hissed.

Sadie twisted around, "Set, here to kill us?"

"No, No, No more here to warn you," he laughed, "but I'm flattered."

"About what," Carter Said.

"Apophis ," he said bluntly.

"We destroyed him?" gasped Alyssa.

"Weakened him he wanted to make show to make sure you belived it and you did so I am here to warn you and advise you," Set said.

"Advise," Sadie snorted.

"Yes Sadie advise this girl you call Lana she may be the strongest Magician you have ever seen," he glanced at me, "Well at least that is what Ra told me to tell you, Apophis is afraid of her and if he is afraid of her he'll try to kill her and do whatever it takes to do it."

"Me the girl who got bullied every other day and may I also add I'm weak so what I set a girls pants on fire," I snapped.

"That is the girl she is short and skinny, she harnesses the power, help us so," said Set and he disappeared.

"If he is back we're not safe," Carter said, "especially her."

We hurried into the car and Carter slammed on the pedal. A girl no more that 19 or twenty stood in the cross walk about a block from the house of Life.

She took out her wand and pointed it at the car and it stopped feet from her Carter slamed on the pedal.

"Go," screamed Sadie.

"It wont!"

"We'll have to fight, take out your wands," Sadie ordered and we got out of the car.

Other people came flooding out of the allies.

The girl pointed the wand towards me, "Ha-wi!" she screamed .

"Sa-per," I responded quickly and the spell missed me.

My hands lit on fire and the garbage bag on the sidewalk exploded making the girl look to her left and I kicked her in the head which knocked her out.

I made and explosion by another two magicians which knocked them backwards soon they were all defeated.

"Brilliant Lana but we need to go more will be coming," said Sadie and we ran into the house of life.

Amos stood up when we walked in we probably did look like we were in a fight I thought to myself.

"What happened?" he said.

"Apophis is back!" breathed Sadie.

Happy birthday to me.


End file.
